I Needed OC's
by WhaleThenShark
Summary: I need OC's for my story Ghost Hollow, Krypt of the Forgotten. To know what you OCs need just read this.
1. Chapter 1

**I need some OC so tell me your oc in the review or pm me, THEY CAN BE ANY THING! Werewolf, horse, witch, Norse demigod, Egypt, Roman, Greek, a cow, Anything! (But if they are a god, they have to be awesome form me to pick that.) Tell me what you think of my story more will be coming soon. Good and bad review are welcome.**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (if they have one)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Parents:**

**Body: (What do they look like, tall, short, over-wait, does they have a weird nose or 4 arm, tattoos)**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Clothing:**

**Clothing 2: (If they have one )**

**Clothing 3: (if they have one)**

**Weapon or Weapons:**

**Powers: (If they have them)**

**Morals: (Good, evil, they do some good but mot much, just don't care)**

**Attitude: (Sassy, mean, nice, a dick, cleaver, wise, friendly)**

**Personality: (Do they act strong and mean but are really weak. Quiet but really friendly and nice when you get to know them. What are they under the surface. Hartless)**

**Hate:**

**Love:**

**Skills: (what are they good at or bad at, fishing, cooking, making jokes, getting people mad.)**

**Strength: (What are they best at, what does not hurt them that much)**

**Weakness: (What are they really bad at, what hurt them really bad)**

**Pets: (If you have any)**

**If there is anything you want to put in there thats not on the list feel free**


	2. Chapter 2

No more Zeus Hades Poseidon or Selene, Helios, Hecate. If you want a strong OC use a Norse god or something. If you don't know anything about them that's fine i'll do the work. Just no more strong Greek or Roman gods. If you do pick a Greek or Roman god I may change them but there are a lot of gods that are strong, pick them.


	3. Chapter 3

its come to mind Norse and Egypt gods are not known well so here's a list. There are a lot more gods, this is just a random list.

**A List of The Norse Gods**

**Aegir** – Norse God of the sea. Married to Ran and lives under the waves near the island of Hlesey.

**Aesir** – A group of warrior gods led by Odin who inhabit Asgard.

**Balder** – Son of Odin and Frigg. Known as a gentle and wise god. Killed accidentally by his brother Hod. Will return after Ragnarok.

**Bolverk** – The alias Odin adopted when disguised as a giant to win the mead of poetry.

**Bor** – Son of Buri and father of Odin, Vili and Ve.

**Bragi** – The Norse God of poetry and eloquence. Son of Odin and husband of Idun.

**Buri** – Ancestor of the Norse gods. Created by the cow Audmula licking him from ice.

**Day** – Son of Night and Delling. Said to ride around the earth on his horse Skinfaxi.

**Earth** – Daughter of Night and Annar.

**Einherjar** – Band of dead warriors in Valhalla who await Ragnarok.

**Eir** – Goddess of healing

**Fjorgyn** – Lover of Odin and mother of Thor. Also referred to as Earth.

**Forseti** – God of Justice. Son of Balder and Nanna.

**Freyja** – Main goddess of the Vanir (fertility gods). Daughter of Njord and sister of Freyr.

**Freyr** – Important god of the Vanir. Son of Njord and brother of Freyja.

**Frigga** – Main goddess. Wife of Odin and mother of Balder.

**Fulla** – Goddess servant of Frigga.

**Gangnrad** – Pseudonym of Odin when he visits Vafthrudnir.

**Gefion** – Fertility goddess. Associated with the plow. Tricked the king of Sweden out of a tract of his land.

**Grimnir** – Pseudonym of Odin when he visits his foster son Geirrod, King of the Goths.

**Gullveig** – A Vanir goddess (probably Freyja) who is burned three times by the Aesir.

**Harbard** – Odin disguised as a ferryman when he wrangles with Thor.

**Heimdall** – Watchman of the Norse gods and owner of the horn Gjall. Son of nine mothers. Often identified with Rig, the creator of three races of men.

**Hel** – ruler of Helheim, the realm of the dead

**Hermod** – Son of Odin. Rode to Hel to try and rescue his brother Balder.

**Hod** – Son of Odin. A blind god who accidentally killed his brother Balder. he will return after Ragnarok.

**Honir** – A long-legged, indecisive god. Sent to the Vanir to seal the truce between them and the Aesir. He will survive Ragnarok.

**Idun** – Guardian of the golden apples of youth and wife of Bragi.

**Kvasir** – the wisest. Created from the spittle of the gods.

**Lofn** – Goddess of ilicit unions.

**Loki** – The sly, trickster of the Norse gods. Son of two giants. Also known as the Sly One, the Trickster, the Shape Changer and the Sky Traveller. Becomes increasingly more evil. He is responsible for the death of Balder. Bound until Ragnarok.

**Magni** – Son of Thor and the giantess Jarnsaxa. Will inherit Thor's hammer Mjollnir with his brother Modi after Ragnarok.

**Mimir** – Wise Aesir god. Sent to the Vanir to seal the truce between the two groups of the Norse gods. Killed by the Vanir, his head is kept by Odin.

**Modgud** – Maiden guardian of the bridge over the river Gjoll in Jotenheim.

**Modi** – Son of Thor and the giantess Jarnsaxa. Will inherit Thor's hammer Mjollnir with his brother Magni after Ragnarok.

**Moon** – Son of Mundilfari. Guides the moon on it's course.

**Nanna** – Wife of Balder and daughter of Nep.

**Narvi** – Also known as Nari. Son of Loki and Sigyn who was killed by his brother Vali.

**Night** – Daughter of Narvi and mother of Day. Rides around the earth on her horse Hrimfaxi.

**Njord** – A Vanir god associated with wind and sea. Husband of Skadi and father of Freyja and Freyr.

**Norns** – Urd "fate", Skuld "being" and Verandi "necessity". Three goddesses of destiny.

**Od** – Missing husband of Freyja who she constantly mourns for.

**Odin** – King of the Norse Gods, God of poetry, battle and death. Chief god of the Aesir. Also known as the "all-father", the "terrible one", "one-eyed" and "father of battle".

**Ran** – Wife of Aegir who dragged drowning men down with her net.

**Rig** – Pseudonym of Heimdall and the creator of three races of men.

**Rind** – Goddess and lover of Odin. Mother of Vali.

**Saga** – Goddess and drinking companion of Odin.

**Sif** – Wife of Thor whose golden hair was cut off by Loki.

**Sigyn** – Wife of Loki.

**Sjofn** – Goddess of human passion.

**Skadi** – Goddess of Winter and of the Hunt

**Sun** – Daughter of Mundilfari and guide of the sun.

**Syn** – Goddess of the accused at trial.

**Thor** – God of Sky, thunder and fertility. Associated with law and order in Asgard and guardian of the Norse gods. Son of Odin and Earth and husband of Sif. Also known as the "thunder god" and "charioteer".

**Thrud** – Daughter of Thor. Promised to the dwarf Alvis.

**Tyr** – War god. Son of Odin who sacrificed his hand in the binding of Fenrir.

**Ull** – God of archery and skiing.

**Vali** – Son of Odin and the giantess Rind. Conceived to avenge the death of Balder.

**Valkyries** – Beautiful women who carried dying warriors to Valhalla.

**Vanir** – Fertility gods.

**Var** – Goddess of marriage oaths.

**Ve** – Son of Bor and brother of Odin and Vili.

**Vidar** – Son of Odin and the giantess Grid who will avenge Odin's death after Ragnarok.

**Vili** – Son of Bor and brother of Odin and Ve.

**Vor** – Goddess who knows all.

**List of Egyptian gods and goddesses**

**Ammut** - Also known as Ammit, Ahemait, the "Devourer of the Dead" and Ammit the Devourer. Ammut helped Anubis with carrying out the Judgments. God of crocodile goddess.

**Anput** - Mother of Kebechet. goddess of the seventeenth Nome of Upper Egypt.

**Anubis** - Son of Seth, Helps Osiris. god of dead, embalming, funerals, and mourning ceremonies  
Jackal god

**Anuket** - Goddess of river nile

**Apophis** - He lives in the Duat. Also known as Apep. god of snakes and war

**Aten** - Originally an aspect of Ra. the disk of the sun

**Bast/Bastet** - known to protect pregnant women and children. She is also involved in celebrations. The protector of Ra, his third eye. cat goddess

**Bes** - God of Pregnant woman, newborn babies, and family also known to protect from snake and scorpion bites. dwarf god

**Geb** - Husband to Nut. God of the Earth

**Hathor** - "alter ego" of Sehkmet. goddess of love

**Horus** - He is the son of Osiris. god of war, sky, and falcons

**Isis** - She is the wife and sister of Osiris and the mother of Horus. She is proud and deceives people, she arranged for Ra to be killed, so her husband could be king of the gods and she is the consort of Osiris. goddess of magic, marriage,healing, and motherhood

**Kebechet** - Also known as the wandering goddess, or the lost child. goddess of purification

**Ma'at** - also the daughter of Ra. goddess of justice,truth and of order

**Menhit** - Wife of Onuris. minor lion goddess

**Nephthys** - Consort of Seth, mother of Anubis. funerary goddess

**Nekhbet** - Sister of Wadjet. vulture god

**Nut** - goddess of sky and stars

**Osiris** - Husband and brother of Isis, Brother and mortal enemy to Seth, Father to Horus. god of the underworld and theafterlife

**Ra** - Ra was king of the gods until Osiris took over his throne. He is also known as Amun-Ra and Akmun-Rah. God of the sun

**Sekhmet** - goddess of lions, fire and vengeance

**Seth** - Mortal enemy and brother to Osiris, Husband to Nephthys. He killed his brother Osiris because of jealousy. No one can really describe what he is. He is a human hybrid, half human mixed with an unknown creature. god of deserts, storms, evil,and chaos

**Shu** - Consort of Tefnut, father of Geb and Nut. god of wind and air

**Tefnut** - Consort of Shu, mother of Geb and Nut. lion goddess of water and fertility

**Thoth** - Also known as Djehuti. god of wisdom

**Wabjet** - Sister of Nekhbet. goddess of protection


End file.
